Of Loves and Dreams
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis SMA yang berambisi menjadi seorang penulis novel. Naruto, seorang anak laki-laki di sekolah yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi seorang pemain bola. Bersama mereka saling menyemangati mimpi masing-masing, satu sama lain menjadi tujuan masing-masing untuk meraih mimpi, dan kemudian masing-masing saling jatuh cinta. AU


Upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA Konoha, di suatu pagi hari yang cerah.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pink dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau emerald, dengan kartu nama bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' di kantung jasnya, berlari memasuki kerumunan murid-murid baru yang berbaris menurut kelas yang telah mereka dapatkan. Gadis bernama Sakura itu celingukan mencari barisan yang merupakan kelasnya. Ketika berhasil menemukannya setelah melihat papan nama yang bertengger di depan setiap barisan para murid, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Tanpa sadar seorang anak laki-laki yang juga merupakan murid baru sepertinya datang dari arah lain, keduanya bertabrakan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura jatuh terduduk, sementara anak laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aduh," keluh Sakura kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya yang habis menyentuh permukaan lantai dengan keras.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihatmu!" Sakura melihat sebuah telapak tangan terulur padanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sakura menerima uluran tangan tersebut, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Maaf aku juga tidak melihatmu tadi," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang baru menabraknya, dan menemukan sepasang mata berwarna biru safir menatapnya dengan cemas, sementara sebuah senyuman bertengger di wajah laki-laki berambut blonde itu. _Rambutnya dicat, memakai headband dan telinganya ditindik_?

"Kau dari kelas 1-C?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Ketika ia melihat anggukan dari Sakura, senyuman di wajahnya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, "Aku juga dari kelas yang sama! Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggilanku Naruto," katanya sambil mengayunkan tangan Sakura, sementara tangannya yang satunya menunjuk ke kartu namanya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi, tapi kemudian Naruto kembali memanggilnya, "Uh, kau melupakan sesuatu." Anak itu mengangkat sebuah sapu tangan dengan motif bunga Sakura.

"Itu sapu tanganku! Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama."

Keduanya berpisah, masing-masing di barisan anak perempuan dan barisan anak laki-laki. Sekilas mata Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura.

Guguran kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan ditiup angin, masuk ke celah-celah jendela gym. Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari Sakura. Sementara guguran bunga Sakura masih terus berterbangan di hadapannya, menghiasi pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini.

**OF LOVES AND DREAMS**

**SUMMARY: Sakura, seorang gadis SMA yang berambisi menjadi seorang penulis novel. Naruto, preman di sekolah yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi seorang pemain bola. Bersama mereka saling menyemangati mimpi masing-masing, satu sama lain menjadi tujuan untuk meraih mimpi masing-masing, dan kemudian masing-masing saling jatuh cinta. AU**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**XXX**

Perkenalan di kelas yang baru, bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sakura.

Melihat beberapa orang teman baru yang tidak dikenalnya memperkenalkan diri, Sakura merasakan dirinya sedikit tegang ketika tiba saat baginya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dengan senyuman manis yang ia buat sebaik mungkin, Sakura berkata, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, dari SMP Konoha. Terima kasih."

Ia bernafas lega ketika beberapa murid menepukinya. Kembali duduk di kursinya, ia mendengar beberapa murid lainnya memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Sesaat ia tertarik begitu melihat seorang murid berwajah tampan, bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dengan gayanya yang cool memperkenalkan dirinya dan langsung mendapat tepukan tangan dari para siswi. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu teringat pada murid bernama Naruto yang ditemuinya saat upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru tadi.

'_Ke mana dia?_'

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Maaf aku terlambat," seorang anak laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu geser, berambut blonde dengan headband berwarna hitam dan tindik di telinganya—Uzumaki Naruto. Sesaat seisi kelas langsung ramai membicarakan penampilan Naruto.

"Hmm, kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto," kata guru yang menjadi wali kelas 1-C, Kakashi-sensei, "Karena ini hari pertamamu, aku akan memafkanmu untuk kali ini. Sekarang duduk di kursi sana dan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain."

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak paling belakang—berbeda 3 meja dari meja yang ia duduki—dekat dengan sebuah jendela.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. SMP Kiri," Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa berdiri dari kursinya, tangan kanannya menopang wajahnya.

Seisi kelas langsung berbisik-bisik mengenai sikapnya, meski Naruto bersikap acuh mendengar gossip mengenai dirinya. Saat Kakashi-sensei memintanya untuk melepas headband yang dikenakannya dan menasihatinya soal penampilannya—terutama warna rambutnya yang aneh, Naruto hanya diam. Tapi Sakura mengerti bahwa sebenarnya anak itu mendengarkan Kakashi-sensei dengan seksama.

Keduanya tidak saling menyapa saat itu, saling berdiam diri. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde yang duduk di kursi paling belakang pada sisi lainnya—wajahnya menghadap ke luar jendela.

**XXX**

Pelajaran BK—meski tidak bisa dianggap sebagai mata pelajaran, berlangsung sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar bernama Iruka-sensei, dan Sakura cukup menyukai guru ini karena kebaikan dan kelembutannya menghadapi sikap teman-teman sekelasnya yang cukup ramai di kelas, bahkan saat menghadapi kebandelan sifat Naruto.

Ketika guru itu menyuruh anak-anak sekelas untuk menyebutkan profesi yang ingin mereka capai suatu hari nanti, Sakura bisa mendengar beberapa anak menyebutkan profesi dengan alasan yang cukup menarik. Dan saat giliran Sakura, gadis itu dengan mantap berkata, "Aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menjadi seorang novelis, membuat novel yang dibaca banyak orang—sehingga orang-orang menghargai karyaku sekaligus menikmatinya."

Sakura mendengar seisi kelas bertepuk tangan padanya. Sekilas pada saat yang sama ia melihat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, melemparkan senyuman padanya. Setelah gilirannya usai, Sakura mendengar 2 anak lainnya menyebutkan profesi masing-masing dan barulah tiba giliran Naruto. Berbeda dengan saat perkenalan tadi, kini Naruto tampak lebih serius—bahkan anak itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Suatu saat nanti aku _pasti _akan menjadi seorang pemain bola yang hebat dan bisa bergabung dengan tim inti Nasional. Lalu semua orang akan mengakui kemampuanku—keberadaanku dan menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang bisa menginspirasi mereka," Naruto langsung duduk di kursinya diiringi tepuk tangan seisi kelas. Bahkan tanpa Sakura sadari, ia bertepuk tangan—kagum dengan ucapan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Ia mendengar beberapa murid lagi-lagi berbisik mengenai cita-cita Naruto, menganggapnya sebagai sebuah candaan. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia percaya bahwa apa yang Naruto katakan memang benar. Apa salahnya orang seperti dia memiliki cita-cita seperti itu? Tanpa sadar Sakura membanting buku-buku pelajaran di hadapannya—menghentikan bisikan anak-anak perempuan di depannya.

Naruto menoleh ke Sakura sejenak, mengamatinya. Ia melihat kepuasan muncul di wajah gadis itu, dan tanpa sadar Naruto juga ikut tersenyum puas padanya.

**XXX**

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau mau ikut bersamaku dan Hinata pergi ke café di ujung jalan sana tidak?" sepulang sekolah esok harinya, Ino—nama teman baru Sakura di kelas sekaligus teman sejak SD, mengajaknya. Rambut blondenya yang dikuncir ekor kuda berayun-ayun ditiup angin.

"Hmm. Aku ingin di sekolah dulu. Lain kali saja, ya," Sakura menolak ajakan temannya.

"Etto, memangnya ada apa di sekolah?" Tanya Hinata, teman yang baru saja dikenal Sakura kemarin. Gadis itu manis, menurut Sakura, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kulit putih dengan rona merah di pipinya—bahkan bentuk tubuhnya sempurna!

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab Sakura cepat. Ia mendorong kedua temannya ke luar gerbang sekolah, "Pokoknya kalian duluan saja, bersenang-senanglah tanpaku! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam halaman belakang sekolah, yang terletak di dekat lapangan. Di tempat itu banyak pepohonan Sakura yang masih menggugurkan bunga-bunga berwarna pinknya. Sakura sangat menyukai pemandangan saat ini, melihatnya mmebuat perasaannya menjadi damai. Mungkin sekarang Sakura bisa melakukannya di sini. Gadis itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis kampus beserta sebuah pena. Ia mulai berpikir-pikir saat membuka buku di tangannya, dan menuliskan sesuatu saat menemukan ide.

"Baiklah," tangannya sibuk menulis di buku tulis tersebut.

Sudah lama sekali ia memiliki hobi menulis sebuah cerita di buku dan menyuruh Ino membacanya begitu ia selesai menulis, meminta temannya itu untuk memberi komentar soal tulisannya. Dan terkadang ia menulis cerita secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa diketahui sahabatnya. Bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan kemudian barulah menulis. Menurutnya, berada di tempat sepi dan tenang bisa memberikannya banyak ide dalam menulis. Sakura tersenyum membayangkan apa jadinya dirinya suatu hari nanti, jika ia benar-benar menjadi seorang penulis.

Apa orang-orang akan menikmati karyanya? Apa mereka akan menyukai karyanya? Apa pendapat yang akan pembacanya berikan padanya?

Sebuah bola tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapannya. Sakura meloncat kaget dari tempat ia duduk sambil memekik.

"Whoa, maafkan aku!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di hadapan Sakura—dengan kaus, headband dan rambut yang basah oleh keringat—membuat gadis itu menarik nafasnya, merasakan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ketika ia melihat Sakura di hadapannya, wajahnya berubah khawatir, "Kau Sakura-chan, kan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku kira di sini tidak ada orang! Apa kau terluka? Apa bolanya mengenaimu?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Sakura seakan merasakan déjà vu ketika anak itu menanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "Aku hanya kaget saja tiba-tiba bolanya jatuh di hadapanku."

"Aku menendangnya terlalu keras sampai bolanya _out_," jelas Naruto. Ia mengamati Sakura, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau belum pulang? Atau kau ada ekskul?"

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan memberinya banyak pertanyaan. Ternyata anak itu tidak begitu pendiam seperti di kelas, "Oh. Ano, aku hanya sedang… menulis…" rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura. Ia merasa malu sekali harus mengakui pada Naruto bahwa dirinya sedang menulis. Entah kenapa, ia tidak suka apabila harus menceritakan hobi senang menulisnya pada orang lain, apalagi seorang cowok! Naruto pasti akan tertawa padanya!

"Oh. Menulis cerita?" reaksi sederhana yang keluar dari mulut si blonde itu mengejutkan Sakura. Ia duduk berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, mengamati buku yang dipegang oleh gadis pink itu, "Hmm. Kenapa kau masih belum menentukan judulnya? Ini bercerita soal pengalamanmu di sekolah yang baru, kan?"

Sakura menarik bukunya. Wajahnya memerah, "I-Ini bukan urusanmu! Aku memikirkan judulnya nanti, setelah aku membuat ceritanya!"

"Hee?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukannya biasanya kau menentukan judulnya baru membuat sebuah cerita, ya? Jadi judul yang menguasai seluruh isi cerita…"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu—"

"Dobe! Bolanya mana? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambil bola yang berada di sisi tubuh Sakura, "Iya, tunggu sebentar, Teme!" lalu ia menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan membuat ceritanya. Semangat, oke? Kalau bisa, aku ingin membaca cerita buatanmu!" Naruto langsung berlari ke luar dari semak-semak.

Sakura mendekap buku tulisnya erat-erat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan meletakkan mulutnya di sekitar mulutnya, "Kau berjuang juga, Naruto! Semangat latihannya!" seru Sakura. Ia mengira Naruto tidak akan menyahutnya, tapi kemudian cowok itu berbalik dan memberikan Sakura jempolnya dan sebuah cengiran khas.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup.

**XXX**

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat anak-anak cowok bermain bola?"

Sakura menoleh ke Ino, "Kau mau melihat siapa sebenarnya? Sasuke-kun, Sai, atau Shikamaru?"

"Tentu saja Shikamaru!" seru Ino bersemangat. Tetapi kemudian wajahnya memerah begitu ia sadar dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, "M-maksudku Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun tentunya!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino, "Jangan berbohong padaku, deh. Kau suka pada Shikamaru sejak SMP, kan?"

"Aku ti-"

"Hei, itu Hinata!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pada Hinata yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dari pinggir lapangan pada mereka. Sakura balas melambai, "Dia menyuruh kita ke bawah, tuh."

Setiba mereka di bawah, keduanya bisa mendengar anak-anak cewek berubah riuh ketika Sasuke menerima umpan passing dari Sai, menyemangati anak laki-laki berwajah tampan dan cool itu.

"Kenapa anak-anak cowok bermain bola saat istirahat?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, melihat anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan kebanyakan adalah anak-anak dari ekskul sepak bola.

"Etto, musim panas… Katanya ada turnamen SMA se-Tokyo," jawab Hinata.

"Hah? Masa?" Sakura membelalakkan mata.

"Hinata baru saja diterima menjadi manajer sepak bola sekolah kita, Sakura," kata Ino.

"Nani? Aku baru tahu!" Sakura melirik Hinata yang hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu-sipu.

"GOL!"

Sebuah bola menghantam net gawang. Sakura bisa melihat Naruto dipeluk oleh beberapa anak laki-laki, sementara Chouji yang bertindak sebagai keeper membanting bola dengan kesal. Bola tersebut langsung digiring oleh Naruto ke tengah lapangan sebelum kembali memulai pertandingan. Ketika Naruto menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang memandanginya, menoleh ke arah gadis pink itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Sakura membalas lambaiannya sambil berteriak, "Bagus, Naruto!"

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan tidak percaya, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini," kata Sakura, terkekeh. Ia tahu bahwa Ino akan kebingungan melihatnya kenal dengan Naruto. Anak itu hanya berteman dengan anak laki-laki, sementara anak-anak perempuan memilih untuk menjauhinya karena takut akan penampilan dan sikapnya—bahkan beberapa orang guru selalu bersikap keras karena melihat penampilan dan sikapnya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya begitu mengingat hal tersebut. Padahal menurutnya Naruto itu cukup asyik diajak berteman, meski baru beberapa hari ia mengenal anak itu, dan juga Naruto cukup lembut pada anak perempuan.

"P-pasti asyik, ya, bisa kenal dengan Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata pelan.

Sakura menoleh ke Hinata, melihat ekspresi tidak terbaca di wajah temannya itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan perasaan yang aneh di dadanya—meski ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah memiliki orang lain di hatinya.

**XXX**

Saat sekolah sudah sepi, Sakura baru memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menyelesaikan cerita buatannya. Saat ia mengambil jalan lewat halaman belakang sekolah, Sakura menemukan Naruto sedang berdiri sendirian di depan gawang sambil menendang-nendang bola dan memainkannya di sela-sela kakinya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura, menghentikan permainan Naruto.

"Oh. Hai, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto, membalikkan tubuhnya ke Sakura, "Aku masih ingin bermain-main sebentar. Kau sendiri belum pulang?"

"Aku baru mau pulang."

"Habis menyelesaikan ceritamu, ya?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"…iya," sahut gadis itu. Ia mengeluarkan buku tulis kampus dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto, "Apa kau ingin membacanya?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Serius, nih, aku boleh membacanya?" Sakura mengangguk sambil melihat Naruto meraih buku tulisnya. "Baiklah. Apa jangan-jangan aku orang pertama yang membacanya, ya?"

"Ino yang aku berikan buku itu untuk kuminta pendapatnya pertama kali, kok," kata Sakura sambil tertawa, "Apa kau akan ikut pertandingan turnamen musim panas nanti?"

"Aku belum tahu," Naruto sibuk mengamati buku tulis Sakura, "Coach Yamato baru memberitahukan pengumuman pemain inti seminggu lagi. Ah, rasanya deg-degan sekali! Apa aku akan diterima jadi pemain inti, ya?"

"Tentu saja kau akan diterima," kata Sakura menyemangati, "Kau bermain sangat bagus, kok! Sayang sekali kalau sampai Yamato-sensei tidak memasukkanmu!"

"Mungkin aku jadi pemain inti, tapi bermain sebagai pemain cadangan," Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Naruto. Kenapa anak itu malah kelihatan senang meski cuma jadi pemain cadangan? "Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap bermain dengan baik."

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau akan menjadi pemain cadangan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Soalnya aku selalu bermain di luar kemauan Coach Yamato," jelas Naruto, "Dan aku selalu bermain berdasarkan instingku. Bagi seorang pemain bola, seharusnya arahan dari pelatih itu juga penting."

"Tapi mana mungkin hanya karena itu!"

"Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, semuanya juga bermain lebih baik daripada aku. Sudah begitu mereka bisa bermain seperti apa yang pelatih inginkan," Naruto membuka beberapa halaman buku di tangannya, "Hei, meski aku bermain sebagai cadangan, aku tetap bisa bermain sebaik pemain pro, kau tahu!"

Sakura meninju bahu Naruto dengan pelan dan menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura cemberut di hadapan cowok itu, "Kalau begitu, aku harap kau jangan patah semangat dulu. Bersikaplah optimis! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa jadi pemain inti! Semangatlah, Naruto!"

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku akan semangat! Kau juga, Sakura-chan. Lalu… Boleh, kan, buku ini kubawa pulang untuk kubaca?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Sakura melemparkan senyuman pada anak itu.

Meski baru beberapa hari ia mengenal Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman mengobrol banyak dengannya. Bahkan ia merasa Naruto lebih asyik dari pada Ino—teman sejak kecilnya sendiri. Apa mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia berteman dengan anak laki-laki?

Sepertinya bukan.

**XXX**

Seminggu kemudian, Sakura berdiri di depan ruangan ekskul sepak bola sambil mengamati papan berkaca yang ditempeli oleh nama-nama pemain inti yang akan bermain pada turnamen musim panas. Di belakangnya, anak-anak yang terpilih sebagai pemain inti bersorak senang. Sakura mendecakkan lidah ketika ia tidak menemukan nama Naruto di daftar pemain inti, melainkan di daftar pemain yang akan bermain sebagai pemain cadangan di tim inti. Ia pun berlalu pergi sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di belakangnya, "Naruto…"

"Kau sudah melihatnya, ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, "Meski cuma cadangan, tapi aku ini tetap pemain inti, kok. Coach pasti akan memainkanku di pertandingan nanti."

"Tetap saja cadangan, apa Yamato-sensei tidak bisa menilai kemampuan seseorang?" Sakura melipat tangannya dengan kesal, "Kalau begitu, kalau seandainya kau bermain nanti…" Sakura menatap Naruto, "Berjanjilah kau bisa mencetak gol. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, "Sakura-chan… Mana mungkin aku bisa berjanji seperti itu! Mencetak gol itu bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Masih ada waktu 2 bulan lebih sampai turnamen musim panas, kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan, "Makanya, aku ingin melihatmu mempersiapkan diri. Kau harus bisa menunjukkan pada Yamato-sensei bahwa kau bisa. Kau bilang kau ingin semua orang mengakuimu, kan? Setidaknya, buatlah aku jadi orang pertama yang bisa mengakui kemampuanmu!" Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "_Pinky promise_?"

Sebuah rona merah menghiasi wajah Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Baiklah. Aku berjanji," ia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "Tapi aku juga ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Kalau tim sepak bola sekolah berhasil menjadi juara se-Tokyo, aku ingin kau membuatkanku sebuah cerita mengenai diriku."

Sakura terhenyak sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah, "Aku janji!" sebuah senyuman kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Keduanya saling melepaskan kelingking masing-masing, saling membawa janji satu sama lain.

**XXX**

Setiap pulang sekolah selama 2 bulan, Sakura selalu pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia selalu tampak menunggui anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Ekskul sepak bola menjadi aktif latihan begitu memasuki h-2 bulan menuju pertandingan sepak bola SMA se-Tokyo. Sesekali ia berteriak menyemangati Naruto dari kejauhan ketika anak itu tampak kelelahan. Sesekali pula ia selalu tampak duduk di kursi taman dan membawakan Naruto sebotol minuman atau makanan.

"Dia pacarmu, Naruto? Cantik juga…"

Komentar dan pertanyaan seperti itu selalu didengar oleh Naruto tiap kali Sakura menungguinya sepulang sekolah dan membawakannya minuman atau makanan. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa merasa senang melihat gadis itu membawakannya minuman atau makanan dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ini bukumu. Aku sudah membacanya," kata Naruto pada suatu hari sepulang dari latihan.

Sakura menerima buku tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "…cerita buatanku tidak bagus, ya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Justru aku menyukainya!" sahut Naruto bersemangat, "Tentang seorang gadis yang mengirimi pacarnya surat-surat, padahal pacarnya sudah lama meninggal. Rasanya aku bisa mengerti perasaan tokoh utamanya. Aku menunjukkannya pada ibuku, dan dia juga menyukainya—sampai-sampai menangis terharu membacanya."

Sebuah senyuman melintas di wajah Sakura, "Sungguh? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang kau menyukainya!" tiba-tiba ia merasa bersemangat untuk menulis sebuah cerita sesampainya ia di rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu di mana?"

"Umm… di sekitar belokan sana. Kenapa?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab, "Hanya ingin tahu." Ia pergi mengikuti Sakura hingga gadis itu sampai di depan rumahnya. Begitu mereka sampai di sana, Naruto mengantar Sakura hingga masuk ke pekarangan, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang, ya."

"Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu, aku buatkan teh?" tawar Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Sampai ketemu besok," ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan keluar dari pintu pagar rumah gadis itu.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Ia berpikir sejenak, kenapa tiba-tiba cowok itu ingin melihat rumahnya. Apa mungkin dia sebenarnya hanya bermaksud ingin mengantarnya pulang? Sakura tersenyum membayangkannya. Sambil bersenandung, Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

**XXX**

Ketika musim panas tiba, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Naruto muncul di kelas selama beberapa hari. Ia tahu bahwa cowok itu sekarang sedang bertanding di pusat kota Tokyo. Sebersit perasaan kesepian menyesapi dadanya, ia rindu mengobrol bersamanya, rindu melihat Naruto tertawa dengan anak laki-laki di kelasnya, dan juga rindu melihat Naruto bersikap iseng terhadap beberapa orang guru yang mengajar.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dan beralih pada buku tulis di hadapannya. _Apa yang harus kutulis, ya_?

Ia sudah berjanji akan membuat cerita tentang Naruto begitu tim bola sekolah mereka berhasil meraih juara 1. Sakura tahu bahwa saingan di Tokyo sana pasti berasal dari sekolah-sekolah dengan tim bola terbaik, tapi ia yakin pada kemampuan Naruto—meski anak itu hanya menjadi cadangan. Siapa tahu begitu Yamato-sensei memainkannya, dia langsung mencetak gol?

Sakura langsung menutup buku tulisnya ketika Ino datang menghampiri mejanya, "Tim sepak bola kita menang! Mereka masuk final! Mereka berhasil mengalahkan sekolah-sekolah seperti Suna Gakuen, SMA Kiri, juga tim bola SMA Ame yang terkenal garang itu! Hinata memberitahuku setelah Sasuke meneleponnya!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura antusias, "Terus finalnya melawan siapa?"

"Katanya, sih, Yuki Gakuen yang terkenal itu," jawab Ino. "Hinata mengajak kita untuk menonton finalnya hari minggu nanti di Stadium Nasional Tokyo. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut!"

"Pasti karena kau ingin mendukung Naruto, kan?" goda Ino. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Naruto lolos ke final, _tidak_, tim sepak bola Konoha masuk ke final! Artinya ia harus bersiap-siap membuatkan Naruto sebuah buku cerita sesuai janjinya. Tapi kemudian wajah Sakura berubah cemberut. Kenapa dia tidak meminta email Naruto setelah 3 bulan berteman dengannya, ya? Padahal ia ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat pada anak itu. Sakura menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Lain kali ia harus meminta email ponselnya!

**XXX**

Stadium Nasional Tokyo ramai oleh pendukung dari masing-masing tim. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa seisi sekolahnya sampai ikut ke stadium, bahkan anak-anak perempuan dari ekskul cheerleader ikut menjadi supporter di sana. Pandangan gadis itu langsung merayap ke seluruh sisi lapangan—mencari-cari sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Naruto. Ia melihat beberapa pemain sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan dan saling bersalaman, tapi Sakura tidak menemukan Naruto di sana.

Malah ia menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di kursi cadangan bersama Yamato-sensei dan pemain cadangan lainnya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, jangan-jangan selama ini Naruto bermain sebagai pemain cadangan?

"Naruto pemain cadangan?" Tanya Ino seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"I-iya. Naruto-kun bermain sebagai pemain cadangan. T-tapi kemarin Yamato-sensei memainkannya, kok, selama perempat pertandingan," jawab Hinata, yang duduk di kursi pemain dekat dengan kursi penonton Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura tidak ikut berbicara, ia hanya mengamati jalannya pertandingan—dengan pikiran melayang soal Naruto yang menjadi pemain cadangan. Ia meringis ketika pemain dari SMA Yuki mentackle tubuh Sasukedengan cukup keras, membuatnya jatuh ke atas rumput. Seisi penonton sekaligus pendukung tim Konoha langsung menyoraki pemain tersebut.

"K-kasar sekali! A-apa Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?" Hinata tampak khawatir.

"Pemain SMA Yuki kasar sekali, memang!" gerutu Ino kesal, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pemain seperti mereka bisa masuk ke final!"

Mendekati waktu istirahat, salah seorang pemain SMA Yuki yang lain kembali membuat pelanggaran dengan menendang kaki Shikamaru—membuat anak itu terjembab ke atas tanah sambil memegangi kakinya dengan kesakitan.

"HEI!" seru Ino marah, "Kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah menendang kaki Shikamaru?! Padahal jelas-jelas bolanya sudah dipassing ke Sai-kun!"

Sakura menghela nafas senang ketika wasit memberi kartu kuning pada pemain tersebut. Begitulah akibatnya kalau bermain kasar, baka! Peluit tanda permainan kembali dibunyikan sampai peluit tanda babak pertama selesai dibunyikan. Kosong-kosong untuk skor kedua tim. Sakura bergegas mendekati kursi pemain lewat tangga kecil. Ia melihat Hinata membantu beberapa orang pemain—mengecek luka dan memberi minuman. Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan melempar botol minuman pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Buatmu," kata Sakura ketika Naruto menangkap botol soft drink itu.

"…oh, terima kasih, Sakura-chan," tanpa diminta Naruto langsung meneguk minuman tersebut. Ia tidak memedulikan teman-teman satu tim yang menyorakinya dan juga Sakura. Anak itu hanya menjulurkan lidah pada mereka dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura ketika gadis itu berlalu kembali menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak menyukai Naruto, Sakura?" Tanya Ino begitu Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Aku memberikannya minum bukan berarti aku menyukainya, kan?"

"Tapi kau begitu memperhatikannya. Dia juga sepertinya memperhatikanmu," Ino menatap lurus ke lapangan, "Kurasa kau sebaiknya jangan berlama-lama menyimpan perasaanmu padanya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa semua orang menganggapnya menyukai Naruto? Ia hanya menganggap Naruto teman—teman yang mau menyemangati impiannya dan menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang menyemangati impian Naruto. Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya ketika bunyi peluit babak kedua dimulai, kali ini dengan beberapa pemain cadangan sebagai pemain inti—meski Sakura sesali tidak ada Naruto di antara mereka. Suasana kembali riuh ketika salah seorang pemain SMA Yuki kembali mentackle tulang kering Sai, kali ini Sai tidak bisa bangkit dari tempatnya. Ino dan para pendukung SMA Konoha menyeru-nyeru marah pada pemain SMA Yuki tersebut—merasa tidak puas dengan kartu kuning lain yang dikeluarkan oleh wasit. Kemudian terjadi pergantian pemain. Sakura menahan nafasnya melihat Naruto berlari memasuki lapangan.

"Waktunya tinggal berapa?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Umm," Ino melirik score board, "Tinggal 20 menit lagi. Tapi sepertinya akan ada tambahan waktu."

Sakura memilin tangannya dan mulai berdoa, _Semoga Naruto bisa, ya Tuhan. Satu gol, saja_.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika ia melihat kali ini Naruto yang jatuh saat seorang pemain lawan menabraknya. Tanpa sadar ia menyeru marah pada pemain tersebut—tapi kembali tenang saat ia melihat Naruto kembali berdiri dan diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan penalti. Sakura kembali mengangkat tangannya dan berdoa, berharap tendangan dari Naruto akan masuk.

Tetapi tendangan Naruto berhasil diblock oleh pemain lawan. Sakura berteriak, "Ayo, Naruto, kau pasti bisa! Rebut bolanya!"

Seolah-olah bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura, Naruto mengejar lawan tersebut dan merebut bola, sebelum akhirnya menggiring sampai ke gawang lawan. Sakura menggigit bibirnya ketika passing Naruto ke Sasuke gagal. Kemudian saat lawan kembali melakukan passing, Naruto tanpa menunggu aba-aba, langsung menshoot bola ke gawang.

"GOL!"

Seisi stadium berteriak riuh begitu Naruto berhasil mencetak gol. Anak laki-laki langsung melompat ke arahnya dan berseru senang. Sakura juga ikut melompat bersama Ino, saling berpelukan karena senang. Saat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino, matanya saling bertatapan dengan mata safir Naruto. Anak itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura sambil memberikan cengiran khas. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah, apalagi bisikan anak-anak perempuan yang bertanya, 'Dia mengacungi jempol pada siapa?' tidak membantu Sakura untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Kedudukan bertahan 1-0 hingga pertandingan usai—mengumumkan bahwa Konoha memenangkan turnamen sepak bola musim panas se-Tokyo.

**XXX**

Ruangan pemain di dalam stadium dipenuhi oleh pemain dan supporter yang memberikan selamat pada tim SMA Konoha. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan, tidak melihat Naruto di antara kerumunan pemain yang dielu-elukan oleh para penonton pertandingan. Mungkinkah anak itu tidak suka dengan keramaian?

Tiba-tiba Sakura menabrak tubuh setengah telanjang. Dengan memerah Sakura membungkuk minta maaf, tapi sebuah suara menahannya agar tidak membungkukkan badan, "Sakura-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Naruto?" Tanya Sakura kaget. "…kau tidak pakai baju…" ia mengamati Naruto yang tidak mengenakan headbandnya dengan malu-malu, tubuh anak laki-laki itu lumayan berbentuk, dengan dada bidang dan perut hampir berbentuk six packs. Dengan keringat yang membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya, membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya—bahkan mungkin pandangannya—dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kan. Aku harus mengeringkan badanku. Bermain selama 20 menit di lapangan tetap membuatmu basah oleh keringat," Naruto tertawa malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Saat Sakura hendak mengeluarkan handphone-nya, Naruto sudah mengulurkan handphone miliknya pada gadis itu, "Boleh aku minta kau untuk mengetik alamat emailmu?"

Sakura mengambil handphone Naruto dan mulai mengetik alamat emailnya. Setelah menyerahkan handphone Naruto pada pemiliknya, handphone anak laki-laki itu bordering. "Kau juga… Simpan alamat emailku, oke?"

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan kegembiraan bukan main, "Te-Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!"

"Terima kasih, juga."

"Umm, lalu…" Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sakura melalui layar handphone nya, "Saat aku berjalan-jalan di kota Tokyo, aku mengambil foto informasi soal lomba mengarang cerpen yang diadakan oleh Shueisha. Cerpen yang berhasil menang akan dipublikasikan ceritanya di website novel online Jepang milik Shuiesha. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Sakura mengamati layar handphone Naruto dan menatap si blonde, "…kau mengambil foto ini untukku?"

"Karena kupikir cerita buatanmu cukup bagus, kenapa kau tidak mencoba saja untuk mengirim cerpen buatanmu ke sana?"

Setitik air mata berjatuhan di pipi Sakura. Naruto mendadak panik melihat reaksi anak perempuan itu—apalagi ketika teman-teman satu timnya mulai mencibirnya, mencibir telah membuat Sakura menangis.

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin ikut, ya? Maaf, aku kira kau—"

"Aku akan ikut, kok," jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya, "Maaf tiba-tiba saja aku menangis. Aku senang sekali kau melakukannya untukku. Terima kasih Naruto. Hehe," Sakura tersenyum pada anak itu—membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "Aku membuat cerita soalmu sesuai perjanjian kita. Tapi maaf saja, ya, kalau apa yang di dalam ceritanya terkesan berlebihan."

"Wah! Kau sungguh membuatkanku buku cerita! Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengangkat buku di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Kemudian keduanya berpisah, kembali ke daerah tempat tinggal mereka, masing-masing menggunakan kendaraan yang berbeda. Tapi di saat yang sama, keduanya saling tersenyum pada diri masing-masing.

_Akhirnya!_

**XXX**

Sakura menghabiskan waktunya beberapa hari setiap malam di kamar—terus duduk di hadapan notebooknya untuk menyelesaikan cerpen buatannya. Paling tidak ia masih punya waktu sekitar sebulan sebelum deadline yang diputuskan.

"Sakura, saatnya makan."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar, kaa-san!"

Sebuah deringan dari handphone-nya menghentikan Sakura. Gadis itu meraih handphone-nya dan melihat sebuah email masuk dari Naruto.

_**From: **__**naruto_4ramen .jp**_

_**Sakura-chan~  
Kau sedang apa? Sedang membuat cerpen ya? Kalau bisa jangan sampai melewatkan waktu makan malam, oke? Semangat membuat cerpennya! Ayo, kau pasti bisa, Sakura-chan! **_

Sakura tersenyum membaca email tersebut. Ia mulai mengetik-ngetik dengan cepat dan meregangkan tangan-tangannya.

"Ayo, semangat, Sakura! Kau pasti bisa!" seru Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**XXX**

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura yang baru saja datang mengambil buku—menemukan Naruto sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengangkat satu kakinya. Sakura berhenti sesaat di hadapan cowok itu.

"…kau mendapat hukuman lagi dari Genma-sensei, ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil setengah tertawa, melirik ke dalam ruang kelas, melihat Genma-sensei sedang mengajar pelajaran fisika.

"Heh. Padahal aku cuma mendengkur sebentar saat pelajaran dan tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku keluar! Kalau itu Sasuke-Teme, pasti disuruhnya mencuci muka!" gerutu Naruto kesal sambil menurunkan kakinya.

"Sensei, Naruto menurunkan kakinya!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Iya, iya, Sensei! Aku tahu!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kiba yang tertawa iseng padanya dari dalam ruang kelas.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa kau memang harus merubah penampilanmu kalau tidak ingin orang lain salah menilaimu. Misalnya dengan mengubah warna rambut dan tindikan telingamu."

"Warna rambutku memang seperti ini, Sakura-chan…" keluh Naruto, "Dan tindikan telinga ini cuma aksesoris saja…" Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Anak berambut blonde itu hanya mendengus kesal, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan cerpennya? Kau sudah mengirimnya, belum?"

"Sudah kemarin. Tinggal menunggu 2 minggu untuk mengetahui hasilnya," jawab Sakura. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara Genma-sensei memanggilnya masuk. "Uhm, aku masuk duluan, ya. Makanya, lain kali berusahalah jangan tertidur di kelas."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan satu kaki sementara kedua tangannya memegangi tumpukan buku. Tapi sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah anak laki-laki itu.

**XXX**

Seminggu kemudian Sakura mengecek pengumuman nama pemenang menulis cerpen oleh Shueisha. Senyuman di wajah Sakura berkembang saat ia mengingat Naruto menyemangatinya selama beberapa hari sebelum pengumuman pemenang. Si blonde Bengal itu meminta maaf padanya tidak bisa ikut melihat daftar nama pemenang karena tagihan handphone dan internetnya masih belum dibayar. Tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum pada anak itu, ia yakin bahwa ia bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Selangkah lagi ia menuju impiannya selama ini.

Sakura mengarahkan kursor mouse nya ke bawah. Dahinya berkerut, mencari-cari namanya.

Kemudian wajahnya berubah kecewa ketika ia tidak menemukan namanya terdaftar di layar notebook.

**XXX**

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa hari ini kau diam terus, sih?"

"Berisik, Ino. Aku sedang ingin sendirian, nih."

"Hei, aku mengajakmu pulang bareng, tahu! Tapi kenapa kau malah mendiamiku?"

"Maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran saja," Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil pada Ino yang dari tadi memintanya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi Sakura terlalu malas untuk berbicara pada temannya saat ini, apalagi bercerita soal kegagalannya dalam mencapai impiannya—memenangkan lomba menulis dan mempublikasikan ceritanya.

"…tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Biarkan saja Sakura sendirian saat ini," kata Hinata. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, "E-etto… m-mungkin saat ini ada hal yang tidak ingin kau bicarakan saat ini dengan kami, tapi kami akan siap kapan pun untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Hinata, aku sangat menghargainya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. _Maaf aku tidak bisa bercerita pada kalian_. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih ketika dua temannya pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih dengan suara seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Sakura-chan, katanya aku diterima sebagai pemain inti pada turnamen musim dingin nanti!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura keesokan harinya begitu ia melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, "Kemarin Sasuke memberitahuku lewat telepon—dia tidak bisa mengirimiku email, sih."

"Eh? Benarkah? Selamat, Naruto!" kata Sakura, melupakan kekecewaannya tidak bisa memenangkan perlombaan mengarang cerpen. Ia merasa enggan memberitahukannya pada Naruto.

"Lalu, pengumu-"

"Kau sudah membaca ceritaku sampai selesai belum? Bagaimana ceritanya?" potong Sakura cepat.

"Bagus! Aku senang sekali kau membuat cerita tentangku lewat pandangan orang pertama, dia seperti begitu mengagumiku. Dan kau mengubah namaku menjadi 'Menma', huh?" Naruto terkekeh pelan dan melihat Sakura merona merah, "Apa orang yang menjadi orang pertama itu kau, Sakura-chan? Kau sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama naratornya, malah menulis namanya sebagai Watashi—Aku."

"Soalnya itu sebenarnya masih cerita bersambung. Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya," kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu akan bagus sekali kalau kau membuatkan lanjutannya. Mungkin ceritanya akan berakhir dengan aku menjadi seorang pemain bola pro, dan identitas narator yang sebenarnya terungkap. Entah bagaimana aku yakin sekali naratornya itu pasti kau," Naruto melihat Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan lombanya?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum padanya, "Meski aku tidak bisa berhasil kali ini, aku tetap senang, kok!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"…aku gagal," Sakura tertawa. Kemudian air mata menetes di pipinya, "Aku gagal masuk sebagai pemenang lomba menulis cerpen Shuiesha. Aku ini payah sekali, ya, bisa gagal begitu. Mungkin ceritaku memang tidak terlalu bagus…"

"Tidak, Sakura-chan," Naruto menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu dan membelai lembut kepalanya, "Kau tidak gagal. Hanya belum saatnya kau menjadi seorang penulis. Mungkin kau diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk terus berkarya. Lagi pula aku ini salah satu penggemar tulisanmu, aku menyukai semua cerita buatanmu. Ingat, seorang penulis hebat juga biasanya bukan hanya sekali ditolak untuk diterbitkan bukunya, tetapi berkali-kali. Pokoknya jangan menyerah sekarang, masa karena sekali gagal kau malah menyerah. Tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu di kesempatan lainnya, oke?"

"Iya. Aku mengerti, kok. Maaf, aku cengeng sekali, sih," Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya, "Kau hebat, bisa diterima sebagai pemain inti. Sedangkan aku…"

"Ssh," Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura, "Aku juga pada awalnya gagal menjadi pemain inti, kan? Tapi setelah kau terus menyemangatiku, akhirnya aku bisa seperti ini. Kalau kau mau, aku akan terus menyemangatimu hingga cerita buatanmu dipublikasikan!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia meninju pelan bahu anak laki-laki itu, "Baka!"

**XXX**

Sakura meletakkan handphone nya di atas meja, merasa puas setelah curhat pada kedua temannya melalui email. Ia juga meminta maaf pada Ino dan Hinata sudah merahasiakan masalahnya. Ia curhat pada mereka tentang kegagalannya dalam lomba menulis. Tapi kini wajahnya terlihat senang sekaligus lega melihat balasan dari 2 temannya, yang memintanya agar tidak patah semangat. Iseng, Sakura membuka website di internet dan menemukan sebuah pengumuman lomba mengarang novel pendek yang diadakan Hakusensha dalam 2 bulan.

Sakura buru-buru mengambil handphone nya.

_**To: **__**Ino_piglet .jp**__**, **__**sunshinegirl_Hinata .jp**_

_**From: pinkblossom_Sakura .jp**_

**Sepertiny aku tidak akan bersedih lagi saat ini. Aku menemukan informasi soal lomba menulis oleh Hakusensha September mendatang! ^^/**

Ia langsung membuka aplikasi word dan mulai mengetik apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia akan menulis itu, ya, cerita itu! Sakura tersenyum pada idenya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kembali beralih pada ponselnya. _Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu Naruto juga_?

_**To: **__**naruto_4ramen .jp**_

_**From: **__**pinkblossom_Sakura .jp**_

_**Terima kasih Naruto, sudah menyemangatiku selama ini. Aku memikirkan ucapanmu tadi siang. Seharusnya aku memang tidak boleh menyerah setelah sekali gagal. Besok aku pinjam buku cerita buatanku tentangmu itu, ya! ^_^**_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan.

_**From: **__**naruto_4ramen .jp**_

_**Sama-sama, Sakura-chan! Senang bisa menyemangatimu. Kau mau pakai untuk apa? Kukira kau mau memberikan buku itu sebagai hadiah untukku -_-**_

Sakura tertawa melihat jawaban Naruto. Ia langsung membalas, '_**Pokoknya aku hanya ingin meminjam sebentar, kok. Kalau sudah selesai kupinjam, aku akan mengembalikannya lagi padamu. Oke?**_'

Setelah menerima balasan dari Naruto, Sakura mulai mengetik sebaris kata-kata yang diingatnya, dan kemudian pergi tidur setelah mematikan notebook miliknya.

**XXX**

"…kau membuatkan Naruto buku cerita? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

Ino dan Hinata sama-sama memasang wajah tak percaya pada Sakura, saat Naruto memberikannya buku cerita yang dibuat untuknya.

"Apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya ini rahasia di antara kami berdua, tapi kalian sudah tahu sekarang," kata Sakura membela diri.

"B-boleh kami meminjamnya? A-aku hanya pernah sekali membaca cerita buatanmu," pinta Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku juga mau~! Ya, ya, Sakura?" kali ini Ino yang memohon.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa meminjamkanmu buku cerita yang lain, tapi buku cerita satu ini tidak bisa kupinjamkan pada kalian. Maafkan aku," Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan kedua temannya, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak meminjamkan buku ini pada siapa pun."

"Che, baiklah… Mentang-mentang sudah pacaran, memprioritaskan pacarnya duluan dari pada sahabatnya," kata Ino bercanda sambil berpura-pura marah. Hinata juga ikut-ikutan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak pacaran dengan Naruto!" gerutu Sakura kesal, meski rona merah di wajahnya mengatakan hal yang lain.

**XXX**

Mendekati akhir musim gugur dan memasuki musim dingin, Sakura mulai menyelesaikan ceritanya. Hubungannya dengan Naruto juga semakin dekat—sampai-sampai seisi sekolah mengira mereka pacaran. Sakura menghembuskan nafas—menimbulkan uap dingin, sambil memikirkan bahwa sebentar lagi Naruto juga akan bertanding di turnamen musim dingin—sebagai pemain inti! Ia ingin sekali buru-buru pulang ke rumah dan menyelesaikan ceritanya, sekaligus membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto pada latihan sore ini.

Setibanya di rumah, ia mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Sakura, aku punya berita untukmu. Masuklah ke ruang keluarga dulu."

Sakura mengernyit heran, tetapi ia mengikuti instruksi ayahnya. Tanpa disangka di ruang keluarga ibunya sedang duduk seperti sedang menantikan kehadirannya.

"Sebenarnya tou-san dan kaa-san punya berita apa untukku?"

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya ibunya berkata, "Tou-sanmu… dia diterima sebagai kepala cabang oleh perusahaan di pulau Kyushu. Jadi, dalam 2 bulan ini, kita akan pindah ke sana."

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan tasnya, mengejutkan kedua orang tuanya, "Aku tidak mau pindah. Tidak mau."

"Sakura, kau sudah besar—jangan selalu mengikuti kemauanmu. Kalau kau tinggal di sini, siapa yang akan mengurusmu?" Tanya Kizashi lembut pada putrinya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" seru Sakura keras kepala, "Aku bisa tinggal di sini, tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan, lalu mengambil kerja part time. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, siapa memangnya yang mau bertanggung jawab?" Mebuki mendesah pelan, "Ingat Sakura, ini kesempatan baik untuk tou-sanmu. Kalau kita pindah ke Kyushu, kita akan hidup lebih baik dari ini. Mungkin kami bisa mengirimimu uang, tapi kami tidak bisa mengawasimu dari sana. Sakura?"

Sakura sudah pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan berlari menaiki tangga, memasuki kamarnya—dan membanting pintu.

**XXX**

"Jadi kau ingin membicarakan hal apa dengan kami?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua temannya satu persatu, "Dalam 2 bulan yang akan datang, aku akan pindah ke Kyushu."

"K-Kyushu?" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kaget, "Ke-kenapa kau pindah, Sakura? Du-dua bulan lagi, kan, sedang diadakan turnamen musim dingin!"

"Masa kau ingin meninggalkan kami, sih… Dan melewatkan pertandingan musim dingin…"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura sambil cemberut, "Makanya aku bilang pada orang tuaku kalau aku ingin pindah. Tapi kurasa jawabanku terlalu kekanakan… Aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman bersekolah di sini, berteman dengan kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai tidak punya teman di sana? Dan Naruto—" ia menghentikan ucapannya. Apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan nanti begitu ia tahu Sakura akan pindah?

"B-bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku saja?" tawar Hinata, "Rumahku cukup besar, kok, ada beberapa kamar kosong di dalamnya…"

"Terima kasih, Hinata… Tapi orang tuaku tidak ingin sampai merepotkan orang lain. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang harus pindah."

Ino memeluk Sakura, "Padahal kita sudah berteman semenjak SD dan sudah begitu dekat dengan Hinata… Masa sekarang kau harus pindah? Tidak adil…" Sakura merasakan bahunya mulai basah oleh air mata.

"A-aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. K-kalau kau berpisah, b-bagaimana dengan kami?" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya, "P-pokoknya… kalau kau pindah nanti, kau tidak boleh me-melupakan kami… Dan jangan lupa sering me-mengirimi kami email…"

Sakura merasakan air mata juga membasahi wajahnya, "Terima kasih kalian berdua. Aku senang memiliki teman seperti kalian… Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

Ino menghapus air matanya, "Kau memang bukan yang terbaik, kadang-kadang suka menolak ajakan kami, tapi tetap saja, kau sahabat kami!" ketiganya tertawa bersama-sama. Tetapi kemudian wajah Ino berubah penasaran, "Lalu, apa kau akan menceritakannya pada Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam—bingung harus menjawab apa.

**XXX**

Hampir memasuki liburan musim dingin, Naruto kembali tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari untuk mengikuti turnamen musim dingin. Sakura sudah hampir menyelesaikan cerita buatannya dan sekarang dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana harus memberitahu Naruto bahwa dirinya akan pindah. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga jarang mengobrol atau mengirimi Naruto email, jika mengirimi email mungkin hanya sekedar menyemangati Naruto dalam turnamen musim dingin.

Sakura mengetik dengan perasaan malas di depan notebooknya. Kemudian suara deringan dari handphone mengagetkannya.

_**From: **__**naruto_4ramen .jp**_

_**Sakura-chan, kau sedang apa? Hari ini tim akan bertanding untuk semifinal. Doakan kami berhasil, ya! Oh, ya, akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau jarang mengirimiku email? Aku juga sudah lama tidak mengobrol denganmu. Apa kau marah padaku? Maaf kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terganggu . Kuharap kau juga masih terus menulis. Lalu, buku ceritanya sudah kau selesai pinjam belum? Rasanya aku ingin kembali membaca buku ceritamu…**_

_**p.s Tetap semangat. Ganbatte!**_

Sakura meneteskan setitik air mata. Seandainya saja ia bisa bercerita pada Naruto. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Sekarang Naruto sedang berusaha di turnamen. Dan sudah hampir setahun sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Anak itu sekarang semakin sukses dalam bidangnya, sementara Sakura masih harus berjuang dalam menulis. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, _Naruto masih mendukungku, aku juga masih harus berusaha, aku harus bisa seperti dirinya, bahkan Yamato-sensei sekarang sudah mengakui kemampuannya. Aku harus bisa menjadi penulis terkenal dan bisa diakui banyak orang_! Ia langsung membuat balasan untuk Naruto, '_**Semoga sukses Naruto! Aja aja ganbatte, nee! ^^ Maaf, aku akhir-akhir ini sedang membuat cerita lagi. Soal bukunya, aku akan mengembalikannya begitu kita bertemu nanti. P.s, jangan sampai kalah! **_'

Menjelang malam, ketika Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan cerita buatannya, ia mendapatkan lagi balasan dari Naruto.

_**From: **__**naruto_4ramen .jp**_

_**Berhasil lagi masuk final! Aku mencetak gol di babak pertama, dan babak keduanya oleh Sai! Bagaimana kalau pertandingan finalnya kau datang lagi untuk mendukung?**_

Sakura melihat ke kalendar di meja belajarnya. 4 hari lagi sampai ia pindah. Sakura membalas, '_**Pasti aku akan datang.**_'

**XXX**

Sakura nyaris melompat kaget begitu ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Naruto datang menghadiri turnamen yang diikuti putra mereka. Ia pernah berkenalan dengan ibu Naruto saat anak itu mengajak Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya beserta anak-anak satu tim ke rumahnya. Ibunya yang bernama Kushina dan berparas cantik, memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Naruto. Sedangkan ayahnya, Sakura tidak perlu menebak yang mana, memiliki kesamaan fisik seperti putranya.

_Wajar saja Naruto kelihatan menarik_, batin Sakura.

"Oh. Kau Sakura-chan yang waktu itu ke rumah, kan!" seru Kushina mengagetkan Sakura sekali lagi. Wanita itu langsung menyuruh Sakura duduk di sampingnya, "Kau pasti datang untuk melihat Naruto juga." Ia tersenyum ketika Sakura hanya mengangguk malu-malu, "Oh, ya. Ini ayah Naruto, Minato. Minato, ini Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Itu, anak perempuan yang disukai Naruto," kata Kushina memberitahu suaminya, "Kalau kita punya menantu secantik dan sesopan dia akan bagus sekali, bukan, Minato?"

"Hai. Dia cantik sepertimu, Kushina. Naruto beruntung sekali kalau memiliki pacar sepertimu, Sakura-san."

Sakura memerah mendengar pujian dari kedua orang tua Naruto, apalagi saat ayahnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'san'. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya ke pertandingan saat peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai berbunyi. Ia melihat Naruto, dengan headband yang menjadi trademarknya, berlari menggiring bola. Sakura merasakan dadanya berdegup—menyukai anak itu berjuang di lapangan. Sakura berteriak di antara riuh penonton, "Ayo, Naruto, kau harus menang!"

Ia terus menyemangati Naruto dari kursi penonton tiap kali anak itu berhasil menggiring bola hingga ke gawang lawan.

Ketika pertandingan usai, Sakura ikut bersorak gembira bersama pendukung lainnya. Skor 2-1 untuk tim Konoha.

**XXX**

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura nyengir lebar ketika ia bertemu dengan Hinata di ruangan pemain, "Umm, hai, Hinata. Kau tahu di mana Naruto?"

Hinata menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang disesaki pemain, "Tadi kulihat Naruto-kun ke sana…"

"Baiklah. Terima-"

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mulai menangis, "I-Ini terakhir kalinya kita di sini. Be-besok kau akan pindah, kan?"

"Hinata, jangan bilang soal itu di sini… Kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?"

"T-tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi…"

Sakura menepuk punggung Hinata lembut, "Pokoknya besok kita masih akan bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau bilang sendiri ingin datang ke rumah sebelum aku ke bandara besok."

Hinata mengangguk, "M-m-maafkan aku. Kau ingin menemui Naruto-kun, kan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ketika ia sampai di ruangan yang ditunjuk Hinata, ia melihat Naruto membuka pintu—kini sudah berganti baju, lengkap dengan baju hangat dan celana jins. Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan cepat.

"Naruto! Selamat atas pertandingannya! Berkat usahamu, sekolah kita kembali juara! Oh, ya, tadi aku bertemu orang tuamu."

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto memerah. Ia langsung mengusir teman-temannya yang mulai menggodanya, "Sebenarnya ini juga berkat usaha semuanya, kok. Eh? Orang tuaku ada di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tadi ibumu marah-marah saat kau gagal memasukkan bola." Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi cemberut di wajah Naruto.

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara?"

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di luar saja?"

Sakura tampak heran dengan ucapan Naruto—dan mengikuti anak itu keluar dari ruangan pemain. Ternyata Naruto mengajaknya ke luar stadium.

"Oh, ya, aku ada yang terlupa," potong Sakura saat Naruto membuka mulutnya—hendak berbicara. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "Ini bukumu. Aku kembalikan lagi. Terima kasih, ya. Jadi kau ingin bicara apa padaku?"

Naruto memandangi buku di tangannya dan bergumam, "Sama-sama. Dan aku ingin…" tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sakura-chan. Semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu."

Sakura membeku mendengar ucapan Naruto, "A-apa?"

"Saat upacara tahun ajaran baru, ketika bertabrakan, aku langsung menyukaimu. Kupikir kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Tapi saat aku mendengarmu mengucapkan cita-citamu pada pelajaran Iruka-sensei, aku berpikir, 'Kurasa aku memang menyukainya'. Lalu aku melihatmu sedang duduk di halaman saat sedang mengambil bola—di antara guguran bunga Sakura… mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan berlebihan, tapi—kupikir kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan nafasnya, "Na—"

"Kemudian kau terus menyemangatiku dalam bermain bola, hingga aku sampai sini. Seiap kali kau datang menyemangatiku, aku merasa bahwa aku harus menang demi semuanya, terutama dirimu. Aku juga selalu berhasil mencetak gol setiap kali mendengar suaramu yang bilang, '_Ayo Naruto, kau pasti bisa_!' Maka saat aku tahu kau menulis, aku terus menyemangatimu untuk menulis. Aku menyukai karya-karyamu, seperti aku menyukaimu. Jadi, aku mengajakmu ke sini…" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "…maukah kau terus menjadi penyemangatku untuk seterusnya?"

DEG.

Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah kenapa, mulutnya terasa sulit digerakkan saat ini. Naruto menembaknya? Sakura hendak menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa besok ia tidak akan berada di Tokyo lagi.

"Maaf."

"E-eh?"

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa," Sakura merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir, "Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersamamu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang kau tidak bisa bersamaku? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku, katakan saja, Sakura-chan!"

"Aku akan pindah besok."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"…maaf…" Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil menangis.

Naruto berusaha mengejar gadis itu, tapi Sakura sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Dengan kesal, Naruto menendang kaleng minuman di dekat kakinya, "Sial! Sial! Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita?! Padahal aku begitu menyukainya! Tapi kenapa…" Naruto berhenti saat ia melihat salju perlahan-lahan turun di hadapannya. Ia meraih handphone dari kantung jasnya, melihat email dari Sakura.

_**From: pinkblossom_Sakura .jp**_

_**Dec 19**__**th**__**, 10.32: Ganbatte, kau harus menang di pertandingan nanti, Naruto!**_

_**10.47: Paling tidak buat 1 gol untukku. Ya? Semangat!**_

_**11.39: Kau hebat sekali mencetak gol tadi! Babak berikutnya juga paling tidak harus bisa mencetak 1 gol lagi, atau bantu teman satu timmu mencetaknya! Ganbatte! Semoga tim kita menang!**_

_**12.41: Selamat Naruto! Tim kita menang berkat usahamu! Sayang aku tidak membawa hadiah apa-apa untukmu Tapi aku membawakanmu buku cerita yang kupinjam. Pokoknya selamat Naruto! XD**_

**XXX**

Keesokannya Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya. Beberapa hari lalu, truk-truk yang mengangkat perabotan di rumahnya sudah pergi berlayar dengan kapal ke pulau Kyushu. Sakura menarik nafas lega, untung saja salju sudah berhenti turun sehingga penerbangannya tidak dibatalkan, jika tidak ia akan semakin sulit pergi dari kota yang sudah lama ditinggalinya. Dan sekarang, Ino, Hinata, sedang menangis di hadapannya, tidak ingin melepas kepergian Sakura.

"Jangan lupa kirimi kami email!" Ino memaksa, wajahnya basah karena air mata.

"K-kalau punya teman di-di sana… Jangan lupakan kami," Hinata terisak-isak di pelukan Sakura.

"Tidak akan," kata Sakura meyakinkan, "Titip salam ke semua teman-teman sekelas. Bilang aku minta maaf merahasiakan kepindahanku pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin seisi sekolah datang ke rumah hanya untuk melepas kepergianku," canda Sakura, tapi hidungnya memerah karena pilek setelah menahan tangisnya semalaman—masih sedih setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Sakura, ayo naik," panggil Kizashi dari dalam mobil.

Sakura mengangguk pada ayahnya dan naik ke mobil, melambaikan tangannya ke dua sahabatnya, sebelum akhirnya mobilnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan rumah lamanya.

Selama perjalanan ia terus melihat ke luar jendela, berharap Naruto akan mengejar mobilnya dan mengatakan perpisahan padanya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat sekarang, Sakura menyesalinya. _Mungkin lebih baik begini_, sesal Sakura. Tetapi matanya beralih ke bangunan sekolahnya, melihat sesosok anak laki-laki mengenakan headband dan berambut blonde berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. _Naruto_!

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela mobil Sakura. Wajahnya berubah senang begitu melihat gadis itu, '_Sakura-chan_!'

Sakura buru-buru menurunkan kaca mobil, tidak mengidahkan omelan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya, "Naruto!"

Ia mendengar Naruto berteriak padanya sambil berlari mengikuti mobil, "Selamat jalan, Sakura-chan! Jangan lupakan aku! Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku selama ini! Semoga kau sukses dalam menulis!"

Sakura menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah, "Kau juga, baik-baik di sekolah! Jangan membuat guru-guru kesal! Sukses juga untukmu, jadilah pemain pro! Juga te-te-terima kasih sudah… menyemangatiku!" akhirnya tangisnya tumpah. Ia berteriak pada Naruto, "Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu!"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku akan terus mengirimimu email sampai kau bosan!"

"Baka, baka, baka! Aku juga akan terus mengirimimu email hingga kau bosan!"

Sakura menangis semakin keras saat Naruto semakin mengecil dari kejauhan. Seandainya saja ia bisa jujur pada perasaannya dari awal…

"Itu pacarmu?"

"Iie, tou-san… Dia teman sekelasku, juga bisa dibilang sahabatku." Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi aku dengar kalian saling menyukai tadi," Mebuki mengernyitkan dahi pada putrinya. Tapi sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "Kalau memang jodoh, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Pasti." Ia membuka handphonenya dan menemukan beberapa email dari Ino, Hinata, teman-teman sekelasnya—dan juga Naruto. Sakuar tersenyum membaca email dari teman-temannya. Tetapi kemudian matanya terbelalak kaget melihat salah satu email di dalamnya.

_**From: **__**hakusenshapublisher .jp**_

_**Selamat bagi yang mendapatkan email ini, novel pendek kalian berhasil memenangkan lomba mengarang novel pendek yang diadakan oleh Hakusensha Publisher. Kalian bisa mengecek daftar nama-nama pemenang beserta kategorinya di website kami dan silahkan kirimi kami email sebagai identifikasi nama pemenang. Terima kasih dan terus berkarya!**_

Sakura langsung membuka website yang dimaksud dan menemukan namanya dalam barisan teratas nama pemenang. Tanpa sadar Sakura melompat dari kursi penumpang dan melempar kedua tangannya ke atas, "Akhirnya… Akhirnya! Tou-san, kaa-san, akhirnya novel buatanku memenangkan lomba!

Mebuki dan Kizashi nyaris melompat dari kursi masing-masing, "Benarkah?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengirimi masing-masing temannya email yang mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil memenangkan lomba menulis. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengirimi Naruto email, '_**Coba kau buka website Hakusensha dan lihat apa yang tertera di sana**_'

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Apa reaksi Naruto begitu ia tahu bahwa cerita yang Sakura buat untuknya digunakan oleh gadis itu dalam lomba mengarang?

**XXX**

_Tokyo, 6 tahun kemudian_…

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akhirnya ke Tokyo juga, Sakura…!_"

Sakura menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya, "Maaf, maaf. Aku, kan, ke sini sebenarnya untuk ikut acara promosi novel baruku, Ino," ia menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa.

"_Tapi sekarang aku sedang ada di Osaka! Kalau tahu kau ke Tokyo aku akan tinggal di sana lebih lama._"

"Jangan begitu, dong. Katanya kau mau bertemu dengan keluarga besar Shikamaru di sana, kan?"

"_Pokoknya lain kali kau harus memberitahuku, oke?_"

"Oke, oke. Selamat bersenang-senang di sana," Sakura menekan tombol disconnect.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di Tokyo, setelah 6 tahun tidak berkunjung. Ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya saling rajin mengirimi foto-foto dan bertukar informasi. Sakura bisa percaya bahwa sekarang Ino dan Shikamaru akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, tapi yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah Hinata saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dan tadi siang setibanya Sakura di Tokyo, ia melihat keduanya sedang jalan bersama di daerah Harajuku. Saat SMA ia tidak pernah melihat keduanya berbicara, meski Hinata kadang suka bercerita kadang-kadang Sasuke meneleponnya saat malam.

Sakura mendengus. Kedua sahabatnya sekarang sudah sukses dalam karir dan percintaan masing-masing. Ino membuka toko bunga yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo, sementara Hinata menjadi seorang desainer terkenal. Meski Sakura sendiri sudah melejit namanya menjadi seorang penulis terkenal, ia tetap merasa iri dengan kesuksesan 2 temannya dalam kisah cinta.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat pada Naruto. Ia sering mendengar dan melihat Naruto di TV, koran dan media massa lainnya. Sekarang anak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemain bola tim nasional Jepang, terkenal sebagai striker andalan Jepang. _Dia juga berubah menjadi lebih tampan_, pikir Sakura.

Mata Sakura beralih pada layar besar di sebuh gedung—yang menayangkan siaran ulang wawancara dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pemain bintang Jepang. Naruto tumbuh menjadi pria bertubuh tinggi, lebih berisi, dan wajahnya nyaris sama dengan ayahnya, meski dengan rambut lebih pendek dan kumis yang menghisi wajahnya—membuatnya tampak lebih menarik. Sakura tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika Naruto menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari host acara, masih terdengar bengal seperti ketika ia masih SMA dulu.

"_Jadi, apa alasanmu menjadi seorang pemain bola, bahkan terkenal sampai seperti ini_?"

"_Sebenarnya aku tertarik menjadi pemain bola karena sering melihat ayahku bermain di lapangan. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan tim nasional Jepang saat aku berusia 6 tahun. Dan kurasa saat itulah aku semakin tertarik untuk bercita-cita menjadi seorang pemain bola. Tapi, yang membuatku terpacu untuk menjadi pemain bola pro, yaitu seorang gadis yang aku sukai," _Naruto tertawa sambil menyisir rambutnya. Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan dari pria itu, _"Ia menyemangatiku selama aku masih bermain di tim SMA yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kupikir bahwa aku harus bisa menjadi pemain bola yang hebat setelah dia terus menyemangatiku, akhirnya aku bisa sampai seperti ini. Mungkin tanpa dukungan darinya, aku tidak akan pernah sampai seperti ini._"

"_Jadi, siapakah wanita beruntung ini?_"

"_Dia pindah ke Kyushu beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kukira kalian pasti tahu. Dia pernah membuat novel tentang diriku saat kami masih SMA._"

_Dia mengingatnya_, batin Sakura. Air matanya menetes di pipinya, dan buru-buru ia menghapusnya. Saat ia berbalik, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria mengenakan topi.

"M-maaf, aku tidak—"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan pria bertopi di hadapannya, "…Naruto?"

Naruto menarik Sakura menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang, "Sst. Jangan keras-keras. Bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai tahu diriku ada di sini," bisik Naruto. Begitu mereka sampai di sudut kota yang sepi, Naruto membuka topinya dan melebarkan tangannya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau kangen padaku?"

Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh pria itu dan mulai menangis, "Baka, tentu saja aku kangen! Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?"

Naruto membelai rambut gadis yang kini beranjak menjadi wanita muda yang cantik. Sekarang Sakura memanjangkan rambut pinknya hingga sepinggulnya dan mengenakan banda berwarna merah tua, sementara poninya ia jepit ke samping. Sementara tubuhnya juga tumbuh semakin tinggi, meski hanya sebahu Naruto, "Aku juga kangen padamu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku email bahwa kau ke sini?"

"Habisnya, aku ingin jadi kejutan buat semuanya saat aku tiba di sini," kata Sakura, "Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali membalas emailku. Aku, kan, kesal."

"Maaf," Naruto mencium kening Sakura, "Aku sedang mengikuti turnamen menjelang Piala Dunia. Tapi aku tetap membaca novel-novelmu. Dan aku masih penasaran dengan akhiran dari cerita buatanmu yang ada diriku sebagai pemeran utamanya. 'Of Loves and Dreams'. Untung saja aku tahu bahwa kau ke sini untuk mempromosikan novel terbarumu."

"Habisnya aku masih belum tahu akhirannya hingga saat ini. Tapi sekarang aku mulai menulis seri terakhirnya, kok," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku," Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ke mana?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia mengajak Sakura menaiki bus dan berhenti di depan stadium Nasional Jepang. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tumben sekali stadium sepi di siang hari seperti ini, apalagi memasuki musim semi.

"Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa di stadium?" Tanya Sakura penasaran sambil menghalangi wajahnya dari guguran bunga Sakura.

Naruto terus menariknya ke dalam stadium. Begitu Sakura melihat ke sekeliling stadium, wajahnya berubah terpana. Ia melihat pepohonan Sakura yang berguguran dengan barisan bunga-bunga mawar memenuhi seisi lapangan. Mawar-mawar tersebut dibentuk seperti bentuk hati di tengah-tengah lapangan, sementara di setiap kursi penonton, beberapa bunga mawar juga disematkan, dari warna merah hingga warna putih. Beberapa orang menyaksikan keduanya berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"…ini?"

"Sebenarnya ini sebagai tanda selamat datang dariku," kata Naruto malu-malu, "Aku meminta manajer dan aku membantuku menyusun semuanya. Kuharap kau menyukainya, Sakura-chan."

"I-ini…" Sakura memegang mulutnya dengan terpana, "Ini romantis sekali, Naruto. Terima kasih… A-aku tak tahu harus bilang apa… Kenapa kau melakukan semuanya?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya impian lagi yang belum terwujud saat ini," kata Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Sakura, "Yaitu memilikimu di sampingku." Naruto menyerahkan sekuntum mawar yang di tengah-tengah bunganya terdapat sebuah cincin bermata berlian mungil. "Sakura-chan, maukah, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, kau menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupku?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di sinilah tempat Naruto menapaki cita-citanya. Dan di sinilah Sakura memberikan Naruto buku cerita yang telah mengantarkannya pada kesuksesaanya. Sakura menyadari bahwa sekarang semua impiannya sudah terwujud.

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Sakura mengucapkan sebuah kata pasti, yang membuat Naruto langsung meneteskan air matanya dan membuat Sakura memeluknya. Sementara orang-orang yang melihat mereka langsung bersorak dan mengelilingi keduanya, menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto menciumi bibir Sakura, dan mengulumnya hingga wanita itu nyaris kehabisan nafas. Sebuah senyuman terlintas di wajahnya, "Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya, Sakura."

_Aku akan menjadi penyemangat hidupmu untuk selamanya, dan mendamping di sisimu_.

Dan mereka tinggal selangkah lagi meraih mimpi yang belum mereka capai saat ini.

**THE END**

**A/N: ORZ OTL maafkan saya dengan alurnya yang super duper panjang, bahasanya yang berat. Ga nyangka fic ini sampai 9k kata ;w; Silahkan bunuh saya (plis jangan) bagi yang kurang puas… Ini fic saya bikin buat ngeramein fanfic NS. Udah lama ga bikin fanfic oneshot NS, nyehehe =w=a Pokoknya buat pesan, dan kesannya, flame/kritik yang membangun, silahkan review. Saya usahakan saya akan membalas review kalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ja ne!**


End file.
